Half-Life 2 : 2D
Half-Life 2 2D is a mod being developed by Doctor Freeman and 0-L-A-F. >>>About the Half-Life 2 2D Mod<<< Short overview The mod that is being made is an exact replica of Half-Life 2 and not another game like Half-Life, Episode 1 or Episode 2. Basically, it makes a 2D shooter out of a 3D FPS. Gordon Freeman and his friends kill enemies with weapons, especially with the infamous crowbar. He's a scientist that caused an accident in the Black Mesa Research Facility - most likely under heavy supervision by G-Man. The HEV (Hazardous Environment) suit protects Freeman from various hazards and the crowbar gives him power to fight aliens and Combine to save the mankind. Latest updates The latest thing updated in this mod is a Ravenholm map (see Links and References). Also the map Red Letter Day is being develop now by Doctor Freeman. This map is not an exact replica of the Red Letter day, also some of the sprites are taken from the original Half-Life 2. Doctor Freeman's friend 0-L-A-F is helping ''Doctor Freeman for the Lua scripts and some of the sprites. The map is still working on portal to Eli's lab and some of the tiles aren't the exact tiles from the game but the portal is a little bit like from it. ''0-L-A-F is finding someone can make a Lua script that can make the player teleport to the other direction. Other mods Night Till Death's Half-Life 2D There also is a Half-Life 2D mod in development. Its supervisor is Night Till Death. Gordon Freeman (the aforementioned mod developer) was contributing in this mod before because he wanted to help Night Till Death but some people said that he stole one of MAX-russia's skins and it seems like MAX was competing with him and so MAX's hurtful words made him quit. (see Links and References) '' This video shows that the map is like an exact replica of the Half-Life 1 map '''Unforseen Consiquences'. This map is after the accident of the scientists' experiments the chamber they made struct a signal of Unforseen Consiquences. In Half-Life 2 Episode 2 G-man ordered Alyx Vance say the word "Prepare for Unforseen Consiquences" to her father. Night Till Death said that this map is not released yet, as it is still being develop by his friends. Starkkz's Half-Life 2 2D: Deathmatch Starkkz is also developing a Half-Life 2 mod, but unlike others it is a Half-Life 2 : Deathmatch mod. Here is an example video that Starkkz made a Strider Lua script (see Links and References) '' some of the players suggest that '''Starkkz's' Lua would be better if he animated the strider's leg and this mod is well processed, the mod is still alive because Starkkz is still working hard to finish this mod. Doctor Freeman also joined to make the mod but failed to upload it because it could not load and he says that the map that he is making is '''Dm_blockdown. '''He said that the map's file size goes up to 5MB, so he failed to upload it in Unreal Software. Links and references *Dr. Freeman's official Half-Life 2 mod forum thread *Half-Life 2 Ravenholm with props and Sounds *Night Till Death's official Half-Life 2D mod forum thread *Starkkz's Half-Life 2 2D: DM Mod http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/6995/lunapic1296638073884422.gif Category:Mods